


maybe

by Fiery_Keys



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Neverland, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiery_Keys/pseuds/Fiery_Keys
Summary: "With every beat of my heart."-Set in 3A. Hook and Emma share another 'moment'.





	maybe

**maybe**

 

Emma kicks the wall of the cave she and Hook are trapped in, cursing the predicament they’ve gotten themselves into.

 Only a few hours ago, the Lost Boys had attacked and amongst the chaos, Emma and Hook got separated from the rest of the group. In an attempt to hide from the Lost Boys chasing them, they had ducked into a cave and waited for their assailants to pass. The Lost Boys _did_ eventually go in another direction…but then it began to rain heavily, leaving Emma and Hook stuck in the cave.

 “Seems like quite the storm,” Hook says. “We might be stuck here awhile.”

 “We can’t just wait here,” Emma snaps, swinging around to face him. “Pan still has Henry. We should be out there looking for him, not waiting here for the storm to pass!”

 “We won’t be able to do anything in this kind of weather,” Hook points out irritably. “If we try to go out there now, we’ll only get lost, and trust me, you _do not_ want to get lost on this godforsaken island.”

 Emma scowls in frustration but grudgingly concedes that he has a point. “How long do you think it’ll last?” she asks finally.

 Hook shrugs. “Hard to say. Weather is unpredictable here.”

 Emma wants to snap at him for his casual attitude but bites back the barb upon seeing the worry that lurks behind his carefree façade. Sighing, she slumps down onto the cold floor of the cave, pulling her knees up to her chest.

 “I don’t suppose you’ve got any food tucked away in your coat, do you?” Emma asks presently. Hook smirks wryly.

 “No, but I do have rum, if you’re amenable to it.”

 Emma holds out her hand in silent request and Hook sits down next to her, giving her the flask.

 She gulps down a generous amount before passing the flask back to him. It feels nice, sharing a drink with him in companionable silence, the only sound the howling of the wind outside. And Emma supposes that she’s lucky that she was stuck with him and not Regina…or god forbid, Neal.

 Emma frowns at the reminder. Although she knows she should be happy about having Neal back, she wants nothing more but to run far, far away from him. Unfortunately, he doesn’t seem to get the message, determined to insert himself into her life.

 But they can never be together again. He’s hurt her too badly. Emma may have forgiven him, but she certainly doesn’t trust him.

 And then, there’s Hook. He’s been distant and somber since Neal’s return and it seems like he’s been avoiding her. Emma hates it. She’s come to enjoy the odd little friendship they’ve formed, all of the bantering and the flirting. Oddly enough, she’s come to rely on him more than she ever thought she could and she knows she can trust him.

 “Alright, love?” Hook looks down at Emma in concern, nudging his flask into her hand. She accepts it gratefully, shaking her head.

 “I’m fine.”

 Hook looks like he doesn’t quite buy it, but doesn’t prod her.

 Emma raises a brow at his silence. “Are you sure _you’re_ alright?”

 He looks confused. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

 “You’re normally a good deal more talkative,” Emma says dryly. “It almost feels like you’re avoiding me.”

 Hook smiles, but it seems forced. “Astute as ever, Swan.”

 “You wanna tell me what’s going on?”

 Hook sighs, leaning against the wall of the cave. “Well, I just thought…Baelfire-“

 “Oh, _come on_ ,” Emma snaps, irritated. “Not you too?”

 Hook looks startled. “So you two are not-“

 “God, _no_ ,” Emma says instantly. “That ship sunk a long time ago. Nothing’s ever going to happen between us.”

 “Oh.” Hook says. Then, carefully- “Baelfire doesn’t seem to share that notion.”

 Emma groans. “Tell me about it. He just thinks that we can go back to how it was ten years ago before he set me up for his own crime and left me pregnant in prison.”

 Hook’s eyes flash with anger. “He sent you to prison?” He growls lowly. “When you were with child?”

 Emma blinks, somehow not having expected him to get so angry on her behalf. “I mean, he-he didn’t know I was pregnant at the time,” she stammers. “But yeah, that’s what happened.”

 “I’m sorry, Swan.”

 Emma shrugs nonchalantly. “It was a long time ago.”

 Suddenly, Hook’s hand covers hers, slow and tentative. Emma glances up at him, swallowing at how close his face is to hers suddenly, his breath hot on her lips.

 “That doesn’t make it hurt any less,” He counters.

 She should move away, pull her hand out from underneath his and retreat to the farthest corner of the cave. But Emma doesn’t, unconsciously interlocking her fingers with his, heat licking up her spine.

 “What you said in the Echo Cave-“Emma murmurs softly, pretending not to notice the way Hook’s hand tightens around hers at the mention. “…you meant it?”

 Strangely enough, his confession had been the one that hurt her least. It was confusing, yes, and terrified her to no end. But it certainly hadn’t hurt her.

  _“Until I met you_. _”_

Hook smiles, so much tenderness in the curve of his lips and Emma feels dizzy, unable to comprehend how he can look at her like that, like she’s something to be treasure and loved.

  _Loved_.

 Damnit.

 “With every beat of my heart,” Hook says finally and Emma swallows, knowing he speaks the truth.

 She glances down at his mouth without thinking. Hook’s eyes darken and he shifts closer.

 This time, he takes the lead, pressing his lips against hers, his hand cupping the back of her head. Emma groans, heat pooling low in her belly as she fists her hands in his coat to tug him closer. This kiss is different from before, slow, tender…almost loving.

 And it’s that thought that makes Emma break away, still gripping the lapels of Hook’s coat, breathing heavily. He looks just as wrecked as she feels, but managed to give her a bitter smile.

 “Running away again, Swan?”

 For a moment, Emma almost kisses him again, desperate to prove him wrong. But Henry’s still out there, and this is the worst possible time to start anything, and-

 And the rain has stopped.

 “This wasn’t nothing,” Emma says finally, her heart stuttering at the bright hope and joy that lights up his eyes.

 It’s all she can give him right now, really. There’s too much going on right now, and it’s all too much too handle all at once.

 But once they get back to Storybrooke, just maybe…

 “We should go,” Emma says briskly, rising to her feet and cursing inwardly when her knees wobble slightly. Hook grins, getting up as well, resting his hand against the small of her back.

 “Lead the way, love.”

Emma bites back an affectionate smile.

 Maybe there’s a future for them yet.


End file.
